


[Comic] The Lady of the House

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Comic, F/F, Mystery, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's something odd about the van der Meer estate.
Relationships: Impoverished Aristocrat with a Dark Secret/Solicitor helping them Sell their Estate, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Five Figure Fanwork Exchange 2020





	[Comic] The Lady of the House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachis/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> All art drawn with Pigma brush pens and coloured in Photoshop.
> 
> The short story I wrote for this 13-page comic was slightly more ambitious than my current artistic abilities could fully convey, but I enjoyed illustrating it as best I could. If you are curious to read the script, I have made it public [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vTJQpIkMTJjAnQDia7P8UYY09yhQyZASu29p2yseep-TV679m1PdUlFkjM-W1NocgD7nyYMLbCTgfkX/pub). It may or may not clarify any questions you have.
> 
> Happy FFFX!


End file.
